


The Mysterious Misadventures of AntiMatter and Nightsong

by water_poet



Series: The Peculiar Adventures [2]
Category: Natepat - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dark, F/M, I can't tag anymore without spoiling it, M/M, Prophetic Dreams, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_poet/pseuds/water_poet
Summary: Jack's headaches have been returning, and he's not sure why. Nate's past is coming for him, and he can't seem to run from it. Mark is desperate. Matt doesn't know what to do, but he's starting to wonder if that little voice inside his head is right after all.Meanwhile, a young enhanced psychic is having odd nightmares...!!!ON HIATUS!!!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> HERE IT IS AT LAST
> 
> I'm so excited to finally publish the sequel to my most popular work, and on my one year anniversary of AO3! As fun as it was for me to write this, it's also a gift to you all, for being so awesome.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and you're in for a wild ride!

Dreams have always been his playground, but tonight it's different.  
  
The colors that swirl around him, pinks and purples and blues, slide through his fingers like water. He cannot touch them, cannot feel them beating around him to the pulse of his heartbeat.  
  
His fingers flicker in and out of his field of vision, and he can see the stars between them.  
  
He's part of the universe.  
  
His head turns of its own accord, and there's something that wasn't there before. The colors are brighter, slicing through his gaze and leaving the world spotted.  
  
The colors culminate into a sphere (he thinks its a sphere, it's always hard to tell in these sorts of dreams) made of greens and blues and greys. Its surface is marbled into a mix of colors, and he can't shake the feeling he's seen it before.  
  
He reaches for it, and his fingers brush against its cold surface, the whitish colors swirling between his fingers.  
  
He feels safe.  
  
The name is on the tip of his tongue, but he can't place it.  
  
The hair on the back of his neck stands up, and he feels a sensation not unlike ice sliding across his skin. He turns, his movements slow, hair oddly weightless, as if he's caught underwater. He pauses to wonder if he's breathing. He is.  
  
There's another sphere, identical to the one he can still feel under his fingers. It's bigger, and sharper. The colors are duller, but maybe that's just his tired eyes.  
  
He blinks, and it's bigger still.  
  
It's getting closer.  
  
For a moment, he's mesmerized. But a voice inside him starts to panic, and he's struck with an instinct to move, to get as far away from this disaster as he possibly can. He claws at the air, watching the colors rip apart. He's caught between two sides of an unknown war, fire and ice hurtling towards him and burning his flesh all the same.  
  
He screams, high and shaky, but he can't hear himself over the steady roar that's been getting louder as the spheres draw closer.  
  
His breath sends the colors spinning away, and there's nothing but blinding white.  
  
World collide as he covers his face, dissolving into the rest of the sky.  
  


* * *

  
The boy woke in a cold sweat, breathing hard. He uncurled his fingers from around his bedspread and smoothed out the fabric, trying to calm the shaking.  
  
The air reeked, but he gulped down as much as he could.  
  
Warm eyes drifted across his apartment, his mantra of "I'm awake, I'm okay" rotating steadily through his thoughts. Even in the barest grey of sunrise, he could see everything was the way it was supposed to be. Posters on the wall, desk piled high with books and papers and his PC. Dirty clothes strewn across the floor, still too little of a nuisance to bother him. Even the neighbor's dog barking incessantly seemed familiar and comforting.  
  
I'm awake, I'm okay.  
  
Awake, okay.  
  
The boy pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes sockets, trying to remember. The dream was different this time, he knew that much. But he couldn't place why. It gnawed at his mind, and he brushed it away as best he could.  
  
Any other person would think it was just a nightmare, and any other person would have been right. But he was different.  
  
This meant something.  
  
It always did. Twenty years of being psychic had taught him that much.  
  
He sat up, running his hand through his hair as he swung his legs over the edge of his bunk.  
  
The floor was cold, and he liked it. A reminder that this was real.  
  
He shoved aside the piles of paper on his desk and fished a small notebook from his drawer.  
  
The pencil darted across the paper as he drew what he'd seen, wondering what it all meant. He was no stranger to this feeling of uncertainty, curled in his gut like a python.  
  
This was supposed to be a gift.  
  
The sun slanted across the floor as he finished his drawing, and his jaw unhinged in a huge yawn. He shook his head in an attempt to rouse himself, afraid to go back to sleep for fear of what else he might see.  
  
Sighing, he laid his head in his arms and thought as the sun created blue dapples in his hair, colors dancing like the ones in his dream.  
  
That uncertain ache was back, twisting tighter against his insides.  
  
The boy groaned, sitting up and pushing his bangs back. Not for the first time, he had no answers.  
  
But he knew someone who might


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I finally got off my ass and finished the first chapter!

"Hover! Hover! And drop!"  
  
The exercise mats whined in unison as the dozen or so kids collapsed against them, muttering various profanities.  
  
Matt clapped, carefully alighting on the warehouse floor. "Excellent work! Take a breather" he added with another signature smile.  
  
The steady buzz of chatter filled the gym area as the group of enhanced teens shuffled about on their mats to resume conversations. Matt watched fondly, leaning against the wall.  
  
He'd never admit it, but this was his favorite group of the new Enhancement Education Initiative. The teens were less of a handful than the young kids, and more enjoyable company than the college kids.  
  
Then again, Matt hadn't been a very great conversationalist in college either.  
  
Almost three years prior, the infamous supervillain Nightmare stepped forward to be tried for his crimes. It would undoubtedly have ended badly for him, had AntiMatter not intervened. Together with Professor W himself, they had collected sufficient evidence to grant Nightmare a full pardon. Eleven months later, he was part of the League, and AntiMatter's partner in justice.  
  
Meanwhile, the unassuming couple of neurologist Matthew Patrick and rock musician Nathan Sharp moved into a small apartment near their old college, ready to start a life together.

* * *

"Crime rates continue to climb as more and more hostile enhanced are dropping off the grid. This week, two reported - "  
  
The TV blinked off of its own accord, and Nate shifted on the couch to frown at his boyfriend.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Don't like watching that stuff" Matt muttered, eyes not leaving his coffee mug.  
  
Nate didn't bother to ask why. He knew his own decision to leave a life of crime had opened up a curious chain of events among the rest of the villainous community, and Matt blamed himself for those events. He'd once explained to Matt it was like a monarchy. One higher-up died or vanished, and a new one took their place. Young villains rose up quickly, eager to grab an opening.  
  
No one blamed Matt except the man himself.  
  
Nate glanced toward their shared bedroom, thinking back over the past several weeks of pretending to be asleep while Matt tossed and turned. Nate had flat out refused to use his powers on Matt, but as the nightmares got worse, his resolve began to waver.  
  
He told himself he'd find a solution that didn't involve hypnotizing his boyfriend so they could both sleep.  
  
Then again, maybe it was for the best. Nate would do anything to make Matt happy. He already had, really.  
  
They were part of each other's lives now, living together in a little apartment with a broken sink and tiles missing from the hallway floor, buying groceries and going to see films together.  
  
All they wanted was to see the other happy.  
  
The former villain took a deep breath. Today was the day.  
  
"Nate?"  
  
Nate blinked, glancing back at Matt owlishly. "Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just... never mind"  
  
Nate smiled softly. "Matt, I've been thinking about this for a while. I think it'll help"  
  
To Nate's horror, Matt's face paled. He took a step forward, looking ready to pass out on the floor. Nate knew exactly what he was thinking, and was on his feet in an instant. He seized Matt's upper arms and kissed him hard.  
  
"Don't even think about that" he said with a small laugh. "You're not gonna be rid of me that easily"  
  
Matt tried to speak, but Nate shushed him quickly.  
  
"I want to start a program for enhanced kids. Put them on the right path early" he explained, reaching for his phone and opening up a document for Matt to read. "They need positive influence. We can't all be so lucky as to meet our soulmate while living a life of crime" he added with a small laugh.  
  
Matt didn't seem to hear the latter part of Nate's speech. Instead, his eyes were darting back and forth over the screen, words reflected against his pupils.  
  
"Nate... this is amazing!" Matt said suddenly, grinning at his boyfriend. "I can't believe... God, you're beautiful, but... how long will this take to get approved? We'll probably have to wait months to present it to the League, and you - "  
  
"Sweetheart, W knows. It's already been approved. I just wanted to surprise you" Nate admitted.  
  
For a moment, they stared at each other. Then, Matt lunged toward his boyfriend, pitching both of them over the back of the sofa before landing on top of him with groan.  
  
"Matt, fuck - " Nate wheezed, before he was cut off by Matt kissing him.  
  
"That's brilliant, how did you - ?"  
  
Nate quirked an eyebrow. "I have my ways"  
  
"You didn't go sleeping around, did you?" Matt teased.  
  
Nate gasped dramatically. "Why, Matty, I can't believe you think so little of me!"  
  
They collapsed into fits of laughter until Matt's arms gave out and he landed on Nate with a harsh "oomph".  
  
Nate ran a hand through Matt's fluffy hair as he reached for the remote. He hand fell short, and he wiggled under Matt.  
  
"Get off, I can't reach the remote" he said.  
  
Matt smirked and snuggled closer, letting his eyes drift shut.  
  
"Matt, c'mon. There's new episodes of Steven Universe!"  
  
His boyfriend let out an obnoxiously fake snore before Nate sighed and gave up his attempts to retrieve the remote.  
  
"Fine, but I'm going to spoil them for you later"  
  
"You wouldn't" Matt mumbled again Nate's chest.  
  
"I might"  
  
They both laughed as Nate leaned back on the couch and continued to thread his fingers through Matt's hair. He hummed softly, a strange little tune that Matt didn't recognize.

* * *

"Great work today! I'll see everyone again on Friday!" Matt called, watching the students gather up their belongings. A few were even awake enough to wave or offer a halfhearted goodbye.  
  
He couldn't blame them. College was most likely just as exhausting as he recalled.  
  
"Everything all finished?"  
  
Matt turned and grinned. "Completely. Are we still on for dinner?"  
  
Nate chuckled, pushing his glasses back up his nose before offering his arm. "Whenever you're ready, madam" he drawled, winking obnoxiously.  
  
His fiancé rolled his eyes and looped his arm through Nate's, shouldering his satchel. Even as he did so, he still felt those butterflies in his stomach at being near Nate, even after all those years.  
  
As they made their way to the parking lot outside the campus, Nate's hand eventually slid down and interlaced into Matt's. They glanced up at each other, suppressing giggles.  
School had just started, and the evening was warm. The leaves were just starting to fade, and the days were only the tiniest bit shorter. Music could be heard from one of the campus dorms, off key and mournful as the breeze carried it across the city. It sounded familiar, but no one could place it.  
  
"Better than you sounded in college" Matt teased.  
  
Nate scoffed indignantly, rolling his eyes. "Please. Not only was I a phenomenal musician, but I was also hooking up with the city's most prominent hero. He was good, too"  
  
"Oh my god" Matt sighed, running a hand over his face to hide his smirk. He flicked his finger towards the car as the door popped open for Nate, who entered as daintily as he could.  
  
"Thank you, good sir" he said.  
  
"It's an honor, m'lady" Matt crooned in response.  
  
The car started, and Matt looked out the window at the campus, lit by dorm lights and street lamps. He smiled to himself, squeezing Nate's hand softly.  
  
Life was, in more ways than Matt had ever really realized, good.  
  
The city passed across the window in a blur as Nate drove, humming to the radio as the red and orange faded from the inky sky. If he could have seen the stars, he was certain they would have looked beautiful. Matt leaned his forehead against the cool glass, smiling to himself.  
  
"Everything alright?" Nate asked, turning down the radio.  
  
Matt made a hum of acknowledgement as they turned into the parking lot for their favorite restaurant. Before Nate could get out, Matt leaned across the car and pressed his lips against Nate's softly.  
  
"I love you so much" he whispered, his heart still fluttering as Nate looked him in the eyes, lopsided grin accentuating his dimples.  
  
"I love you too, you big nerd" the musician replied. "And as much as I'd love to make out with you for the next ten minutes, we've got a reservation"  
  
They both laughed, carefully exiting the vehicle and linking hands.  
  
The restaurant was packed, as it always seemed to be on Friday nights. The ground shook with the sound of the live band inside, and Nate wondered if he could get Matt to dance with him.

The couple linked hands as they entered the restaurant. The hostess waved them over to their favorite table with a grin.  
  
"Should I start you off with your usual?" she asked.  
  
Nate nodded, and the hostess left to send in the orders.  
  
"You should play here sometime" Matt suggested, indicating the small stage.  
  
Nate shrugged, pink creeping into his cheeks. "Maybe I will" he said with a wink.  
  
"Here you are" came the hostess' voice, setting the drinks and appetizers down.  
  
"Fast as always, huh, Steph?" Matt grinned.  
  
Stephanie shrugged, shifting her empty platter to her other hand. "What can I say?" she winked, before disappearing back into the crowded restaurant.  
  
Nate smirked. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you two were flirting"  
  
Matt gasped dramatically. "Nate, I would never! Are you getting jealous?"  
  
His fiancé rolled his eyes, coal black reflecting the dim restaurant lamps. "Always" he said. "Who wouldn't be? I like having you all to myself"  
  
Matt smiled softly, raising his drink. "In that case, to us"  
  
"To us" Nate agreed, clinking their glasses together.  
  
Across the restaurant, a figure pushed their hood away from their face and frowned at the couple several tables down. He raked a hand through his hair, trying to remember where he'd seen them before.  
  
He shook his head. "Imagining things again" he muttered, counting out his change for the small meal. He pulled up his hood before exiting, wisps of blue sticking out from under it as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fucking corny and I hate it
> 
> Also who could this mysterious blue boi be???


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me here: The original book was never intended to have a sequel, so I'm fudging some of the previously established rules. Sorry about that

"Log #149, October XX, 20XX. Dr. Hansen, are you there?"

"Yes!" came the chirpy, accented voice. "How are you?"

"Excellent, thank you. Any new developments?"

Dr. Hansen nodded. "Yes. Sample A3 has successfully bonded. I believe the DNA alteration had made the two subjects compatible"

Matt frowned, adjusting his computer monitor. "Sample A3 was taken from yourself and a super, correct?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes. After a small amount amount of tinkering, I was able to make my DNA warped enough to connect with the mutated "super" DNA"

"I saw different results in my sample. In what way was your super enhanced?"

Nate leaned against the doorframe to Matt's office, holding a mug of tea and smiling. Matt turned in his chair and grinned.

"Hey, sweetheart. Come to talk science with us?"

Nate laughed. "Even if I could, I still wouldn't. Just brought you a little pick me up" he explained, carefully setting the mug down. "I'm going to bed. Don't wear yourself out" he added, bending down to press a kiss to the top of Matt's head.

About a year ago, Professor W had decided that the atrocities that had resulted in The Septic would never be repeated. He compiled his most trusted scientists to deconstruct the work done on super DNA to find a safe way to use it, or destroy it if necessary.

Among those scientists had been Dr. Hansen, a rare "normal" child of two super parents. She had teamed up with an old ally to deconstruct the DNA splicing, which, as far as they knew, had been rooted in a desire to artificially infuse regular DNA with that of an enhanced.

"Shape shifting. That may be why it bonded so easily" Dr. Hansen continued, after Nate had left.  
  
"But Septic had no such abilities. Where did his powers come from?" Matt mused, tapping his desk absently.  
  
"It's possible there were multiple DNA spliced. Combining rigid patterns with a shapeshifter's DNA could make the sample bond easier" the doctor pointed out. "Septic did have minor illusion powers. Shapeshifting DNA could have been why"  
  
Matt groaned, leaning back in his chair. "Does the League still have records of those experiments?"  
  
Dr. Hansen shook her head. "They were destroyed. Why?"  
  
"We could find out who went missing and determine what types of samples they were working with" Matt explained, stirring his tea.  
  
The doctor pondered the idea for a moment before nodding resolutely. "I'll contact Dr. B if you can get a hold of W"  
  
"Deal" Matt grinned. "I'll send you the written sample report shortly"  
  
"Excellent. Have a good evening, Matthew"  
  
"You too, Signe"  
  
The video call ended with a popping sound effect as Matt closed the tab and opened up his comlink. There was static for a moment, then a loud click.  
  
"Yes, Matter?" came the familiar, disgruntled voice.  
  
"Evening, professor. I need some intel" Matt said, trying to hide the smile in his voice.  
  
"Of course ye do" Professor W. moaned, sounding not the least bit annoyed. "What sort of intel?"  
  
"I need missing persons files" Matt said. "During the year 20XX"  
  
There was a short pause.  
  
"You're trying to figure out who they were working with, huh? Clever as fuck, Matter, as usual. I'll send you the reports as soon as I can" the professor agreed.  
  
"Thank you, sir. Over and out"  
  
"For the last goddam time, Matter, don't fucking - "  
  
The line went dead as Matt shut off the comlink, chuckling to himself. He switched off the computer and drained the rest of his tea.  
  
Nate was fast asleep when Matt entered their bedroom. His face was pressed up against the pillow, hair mussed and mouth hanging open in an unbecoming fashion. He looked adorable anyway.  
  
Matt yawned, ducking into the bathroom to brush his teeth before collapsing into bed, wrapping his arms around Nate and pressing a kiss just below his ear.  
  
Nate stirred but stayed asleep, unconsciously snuggling closer to his fiancé.  
  
Matt smiled, closing his eyes.

* * *

"Oh, fuck, please tell me you're not hung over" Mark groaned, setting the bag of groceries he'd been carrying on the counter.  
  
Jack opened one eye and frowned.  
  
"No! I'm just not feelin' so great s'all" he insisted. "My head hurts like hell"  
  
Mark made an exaggerated pouty face. "Is poor little Jacky-Wacky sick?" he cooed.  
  
Jack glared. "Shut up, Mark!"  
  
His husband immediately dropped the face and sighed. "I'm sorry, I'll get you something for your head" he said, disappearing down the hall.  
  
Jack sighed and leaned back into the folds of the couch, trying to ignore his throbbing temples.  
  
It had happened out of the blue earlier that afternoon. One moment he was fine, and the next he nearly sliced his finger instead of the tomato he'd been cutting as a blinding pain shot through his forehead.  
  
He'd sworn profusely, shakily making his way to the bathroom and fishing out some painkillers. After he'd taken them, he'd tried to go about business as usually, but the painkillers seemed to have no effect. His headache remained, to the point that his vision would blur and his hands and feet would feel fuzzy and alien.  
  
Eventually, he'd collapsed on the couch, too tired to even call his husband or drive himself to the hospital.  
  
"Here. I brought you a washcloth, and I'm going to take your temperature" Mark said, brandishing the cloth and thermometer as he rounded the corner back into the living room.  
Jack sighed with relief as the cool washcloth provided the barest release from the pounding in his skull. Mark slipped the thermometer under his husband's tongue, frowning as the numbers appeared.  
  
"Looks like you're normal" Mark said, eyeing Jack carefully. "You sure you're not hungover?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well, you can't blame me for worrying, Mr. "My only coping mechanism for the end of Stranger Things is whiskey"" Mark teased, before his expression grew serious again.  
  
"Sean, honey... if anything else happens, let me know. If you need something, let me know" Mark insisted, carefully pushing wisps of green back from Jack's forehead.  
  
"Could use some water, actually" Jack admitted, his words barely distinguishable.  
  
"Of course, sweetheart. Give me a minute" Mark said softly, padding towards the kitchen.  
  
Jack closed his eyes again, gritting his teeth to distract himself from the pain. Colors and patterns danced before his eyes even in the blackness, searing themselves into his mind.  
  
"Here" he heard Mark say, before a cool glass was pressed into his hand.  
  
"Thanks" Jack murmured, sitting up but refusing to open his eyes. He downed the water quickly, allowing Mark to take the glass back.  
  
He was about to roll over when Mark suddenly slid his arms under the smaller man's knees and back, hoisting him into the air.  
  
Jack opened his eyes with a yelp.  
  
"What the hell, Mark?"  
  
The shorter man smiled, starting to walk down the hall to the bedroom. "You can nap on the bed. It's much more comfortable"  
  
"Fine" Jack grumbled. "But it's cuz _I_ want to, not cuz you told me to"  
  
Mark chuckled. "Whatever you say, nerd" he said, carefully setting his husband down and tucking the sheets around his chin.  
  
"'m not a nerd" Jack muttered, closing his eyes.  
  
Mark rolled his eyes wordlessly and pressed a kiss to Jack's cheek before leaving to finish his work.

* * *

The boy couldn't sleep. His head hurt, but not in the normal sense. It was as if he was hearing someone else's pain, and that was giving him the headache.  
  
He sighed and rolled over in his bed, staring out his window at the mostly dark sky.  
  
"Everything's going to change, isn't it?" he murmured.  
  
The sky didn't answer, but it was just as well. The boy knew the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three cheers for science bros


	4. Chapter 4

"Shhh!"  
  
The boy winced, carefully shoving the book he'd just slammed shut (earning him several shushes) back onto the shelf. He scurried back around the shelf, grabbing another book before running to a nearby table to read it.  
  
"Divination and Astrology: A Basic Guide" read the cover, and the boy rolled his eyes.  
  
The pages were quite new, but the book had been published many years before. The boy got the feeling not many people were too interested in tea leaves and talismans anymore.  
  
He'd hardly gotten to the first page of the dream chapter when a familiar voice sounded softly behind him.  
  
"Ethan? What are you doing here?"  
  
Ethan jumped, spinning around in his seat to look up at a familiar face.  
  
"Tyler! Hi!" he exclaimed, voice cracking slightly. "Just... research"  
  
Tyler glanced down at the book and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Research for what, exactly?"  
  
Ethan shrugged.  
  
"Just... stuff" he replied, unconvincingly.  
  
Seeming to understand that Ethan did not want any company, Tyler ruffled the mop of blue hair and murmured a goodbye before disappearing back into the library.  
  
Ethan watched him go and sighed. He liked Tyler.  
  
He turned the page, scanning it quickly and letting out a disappointed huff before closing the book and pushing it away from him.  
  
Just as he was about to get up and leave, someone set another book in front of him.  
  
Ethan looked down at the book first. It was faded, with dog eared pages and a small rip in the cover. He turned to look up at Tyler, who winked.  
  
"Your secret is safe with me" he whispered, scooping up the other book and heading to put it back.  
  
Ethan looked back down at his new book, frowning as he gingerly opened it.  
  
"Shaky Reality: A Memoir" read the cover. Below that, in smaller letters, it read "an overly extensive first hand account of possessing premonition dreams".  
  
Ethan glanced over his shoulder, but Tyler was gone. Disappointed, he turned back to his book, leafing aimlessly through the pages, hoping for something that would help. Any other time, he might have read the whole thing through, but he was eager to go back home.  
  
Ethan suddenly froze, his finger hovering over the chapter title.  
  
"Worlds Colliding: False Premonition" it read.  
  
Ethan swallowed hard, quickly shutting the book and tucking it into his bag. He darted right past the check out and out the door into the dimly lit street, clutching his bag to his chest like a lifeline.  
  
He'd found his answer.  
  
The boy heaved a sigh, adjusting his pack and setting down the road home, trying not to look overly excited.  
  
The small downtown plaza was pretty busy, even on a Wednesday night. There were folks clustered in the local bar to catch the game while others ducked into convenience stores to pick up last minute groceries. Avoiding eye contact with anyone else, Ethan followed the street lamps carefully, ducking this way and that to avoid crashing into anyone.  
A group of girls giggled, but before Ethan could ask what was so funny, a gunshot echoed across the square.  
  
The cheerful chattering morphed onto screams almost instantly as people scattered, shielding their faces from anything the might come their way.  
  
Ethan clutched his book tighter and ducked behind the fountain in the square, which was still running. As he peered over the edge of the stone bowl, he could see a figure through the somewhat clear water. A typical burglar, but a dangerous one nonetheless.  
  
Not for the first time, he cursed his powers. They were absolutely no good awake.  
  
Another burglar darted out of the store, clutching plastic bags full of stolen goods. They said something to the other burglar, but Ethan couldn't make anything out.  
  
He reached for his phone carefully, trying not to make any sounds. As he unzipped his pocket tine by tine, a third burglar came out of the store, this one holding an employee by the arm.  
  
Ethan gulped, glancing towards the other buildings to see if he was alone. He could see people nervously peering out the window, staring fearfully at him and the burglars.  
  
He made eye contact with a woman and held his hand up to his ear in a phone gesture. She nodded, but her eyes suddenly darted upward.  
  
Ethan didn't dare to look, and he didn't have to. There was a screech and a crash as something went flying through the window behind him. He turned, and froze.  
  
Nightsong had just sent two of the burglars back through the window, and thrown a punch at the third holding the hostage. Burglar 3 ducked, but it did him very little good when he was suddenly lifted into the air. Frightened, he let go of the employee, who darted behind Nightsong.  
  
In the sky, AntiMatter was lifting the burglar up to his level, nearly 15 feet from the ground. As Ethan watched, the hero said some to the burglar, laughed, and dropped him.  
There was a loud scream before the burglar landed safely in Nightsong's arms and promptly fainted.  
  
The first two burglars ambled meekly out of the store, holding their hands above their head. As Nightsong approached, one suddenly lunged at him, kicking his legs out from under him before planting a foot on his chest. In the scuffle, the other pulled a gun on AntiMatter, staring pointedly at the other hero.  
  
Ethan, as he often did, acted without thinking. He stood up very abruptly, cupped his hands over his mouth, and shouted the first thing he could think of.  
  
"HEY ASSHOLES!"  
  
The two conscious burglars looked up, surprised. Before they could react to the blue haired boy yelling profanities at them, AntiMatter clenched his fist, crushing the gun with his mind before sending a wave to knock down the burglar holding Nightsong down.  
  
This time, the burglars did give up. The police arrived less than a minute later, and the people swarmed out of the stores to get a glimpse of the scene.  
  
Ethan had slipped away shakily, once again pulling up his hood and ducking into a foul smelling alley to catch his breath.  
  
"That was really, really stupid" came a voice.  
  
Ethan jumped, and was suddenly face to face with Nightsong.  
  
"Stupid" the hero continued. "But appreciated"  
  
He extended his hand. "You have our thanks, kid"  
  
Ethan shook the hand offered, even as his own quivered.  
  
"Th-thanks" he muttered.  
  
Nightsong clapped him on the shoulder good-naturedly.  
  
"You should probably head home" the hero said. "Don't get into any more trouble"  
  
Ethan nodded numbly, and the hero darted away, leaving him alone.

Something churned in his stomach.  
  
He couldn't be imagining it this time.  
  
He thought back to his dream, to the worlds melting away.  
  
This was it. The beginning of the end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holi-gays!!!

Right away, Matt knew something was wrong.  
  
The windows were intact. The lawn wasn't trampled, and there was no indication of a scuffle.  
  
But he knew, even before he punched in his code for the door, that something was very, very wrong.  
  
He sprinted up the three flights of stairs and unlocked the door with a flick of his wrist, not even bothering with his key. The door swung open, and Matt winced.  
  
It'd been a rather long day at the university, but Tuesdays were often like that. Only one student had wound up going to the nurse, which was better than the usual three or more.  
  
Even so, Matt was looking forward to going home, showering, and cuddling until he fell asleep.  
  
Instead, he dropped his satchel as his mouth went dry, dark eyes scanning his once neat living room area.  
  
Everything was trashed. The books on the shelves had been flung across the room and torn, the TV was cracked, and the couch appeared to have been slashed open with a knife.  
  
Glass littered the floor where someone had tossed something through the window, shattering it. Even the carpet had been ripped up.  
  
Matt took a shaky breath, quickly shutting the door behind him as quietly as possible. He closed his eyes, feeling through the apartment.  
  
Silence. Not a breath, or a heartbeat, or a shuffle.  
  
He was alone.  
  
Secure in this, at least, Matt flicked on the light and sifted through his bag until he located his phone. Somehow, his fingers still shook.  
  
_Ring_  
  
_Ring_  
  
_Ring_  
  
_Click_  
  
"Hey sweetheart. What's up? I'm stuck in traffic on the way back from the studio" came Nate's voice, sounding tired but happy. "Do you need me to pick anything up?"  
  
Matt swallowed dryly, trying to form words.  
  
"Matt, honey? You okay?"  
  
Forcing his brain to work, Matt answered. "Yes! Yes, I'm fine. It's just... bad news"  
  
"You're not pregnant, are you?" Nate joked, before his tone lapsed into seriousness. "What happened?"  
  
"We've been robbed, Nate"  
  
There was a screech and a series of honks on the other end of the line as Nate swerved out of his land and onto the shoulder.  
  
_"What?"_

The dry lump was back in Matt's throat, but he pushed it back down.  
  
"We've been robbed, Nate. I'm not sure what they took, but the place is a mess"  
  
"Are the windows broken? Door lock?"  
  
Matt frowned. "No. Do you have your key?"  
  
"Yes, you?"  
  
"Yeah" Matt breathed softly. "But that means whoever got in here..."  
  
"...was no ordinary cat burglar" Nate finished, licking his dry lips. "I'll get home as fast as I can. See what's missing, and look for marks"  
  
"Marks?" Matt asked, but Nate was gone. He sighed and made sure the door was securely locked before carefully making his way to the closet to fetch a broom.

* * *

"You say nothing was actually taken?"  
  
Nate nodded, arms crossed to avoid fidgeting. "Nothing broken into either"  
  
The policewoman nodded, scribbling something on a piece of paper and handing it over to one of her coworkers.  
  
"I'm afraid there's not much we can do. Whoever the culprit us, they covered their tracks quite - "  
  
"Sergeant!"  
  
The police officer paused and frowned.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
A younger officer with scruffy black hair had pulled up the ripped rug to reveal a symbol drawn on the floor with black marker. The symbol itself resembled little more than lines and squiggles to Matt, but Nate suddenly gripped his arm deathly tight.  
  
Matt swallowed, remembering what Nate had said about the marks.  
  
"Does this look familiar to either of you?" the policewoman asked, pointing to the symbol.  
  
Matt shook his head, but Nate nodded dumbly.  
  
"It's the symbol for the gang I used to be a part of. I thought they'd all been jailed, but I guess I was wrong" he explained thickly, eyes not leaving the mark.  
  
The police officer gave a curt nod. "In that case, we'll launch an investigation. This could be the work of a copycat" she offered, before handing the couple a card with her number and the police agency address printed neatly on it.  
  
"Thank you, officer. We appreciate it" Matt said. The woman nodded again, her lips sealed in a thin line.  
  
"Can I have a word with you, Mr. Patrick?" she asked.  
  
Nate and Matt swapped glanced before Matt forced an uneasy smile.  
  
"Yes, of course" he agreed, reluctantly leaving Nate's side. The officer led him to the sliding glass door by the couple's balcony, one hand on her gun the whole time.  
  
"I would advise you to keep an eye on your fiancé" the officer said at last, frowning down at Matt.  
  
He frowned back. "Nate? Why?"  
  
The officer sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Look, criminals never really stop being criminals. Your fiancé is as much a threat now as he - "  
  
"No" Matt said cooly, nails burning in his fists. "I can assure you Nate is trustworthy and innocent"  
  
"That may be" the policewoman agreed reluctantly. "But old habits die hard, Mr. Patrick"  
  
Before he could protest, the policewoman tapped her hat in farewell and barked at her team to move out. The uniformed mob swarmed out the door like water down a drain, leaving Matt and Nate in an uneasy silence.  
  
Matt looked at Nate, and Nate looked at the symbol still emblazoned on the hardwood.  
  
The symbol glared back.

* * *

_Something's wrong._  
  
_He's not sure what it is, but his head is pounding and something tastes like pennies._  
  
_His blood runs hot and thick and he nearly vomits as another wave of pain crashes over him._  
  
_There's a voice in the back of his mind, pulsing in and out of hearing like a heartbeat._  
  
_Escape._  
  
_Free._  
  
_Worlds._  
  
_Destruction._  
  
_He screams, and thinks he hears another scream, another voice crying out in the darkness._  
  
_He reaches for them and grabs air._  
  
_Wisps of blue twist between his fingers._

* * *

"Sean!"  
  
Jack bolted upright, fists clenched and teeth bared as the world blinked back into focus. Mark's face swam into clarity.  
  
"Sean! Sean, I brought you some soup and water" Mark murmured gently, helping Jack sit up before pressing the hot bowl into his hands. Jack accepted the gift eagerly, starting to blow as hard as he could.  
  
"Don't wear yourself out, Sean. Let me check your temperature again" Mark said, placing a hand against Jack's forehead. "Give me a second to grab th - "  
  
Mark's hand shot back as if Jack was a red hot coal.  
  
"You're freezing" he muttered, carefully placing a hand back on Jack's head. "Hang on. It's warming up" he clarified. "Do you feel okay?"  
  
Jack frowned and nodded. "Yes. Yeah, I'm... fine" he managed, taking another bite of soup. "It's just cold"  
  
Mark seemed unhappy with the explanation, but he pressed his lips together and nodded.  
  
"I'm still going to make sure you don't have a fever" he insisted.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "If you must" he moaned dramatically.  
  
"Alright, drama queen" Mark replied, administering the thermometer to his. "Looks normal" he confessed, looking troubled. Jack knew he was thinking back to the previous day.  
  
Jack slid his fingers between Mark's.  
  
"It's okay. I promise" he whispered earnestly.  
  
In spite of himself, Mark smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Jack's lips.  
  
"Promise you'll call me as soon as you need something, okay?"  
  
Jack nodded. "I promise, ye great oaf. Now quit your fussin' and let me sleep" he continued, pressing the empty bowl into Mark's hands.  
  
Mark smiled and left, leaving Jack alone and even more exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy more cliffhangers!
> 
> Now that I'm home for the holidays I actually have time to do shit, which is almost overwhelming in and of itself like wow a full night of sleep is really cool you guys
> 
> Anyway, see y'all later!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit i finally updated

"Log #152, October XX, 20XX. Something is up with the DNA sample 34"  
  
Dr. Hansen frowned to herself as she typed up her daily report, fingers drumming carelessly on her desk as she took another sip of coffee.  
  
"The sample has been bonding unusually well, but is inexplicably fluctuating in size and mass. Whenever it is measured, the results are slightly different"  
  
Signe's eyes strayed to the Petri dish containing Sample 34 as if it could somehow sense her typing. Shaking her head, she readjusted her glasses and resumed the report, ignoring the uncomfortable prickling at the back of her neck.  
  
"Furthermore, strange anomalies have been occurring in the laboratory area. A beaker (containing nothing) became warped, almost as if it had been crushed like a soda can. The gravity of the lab also seems bizarrely elevated, as most items hit the floor with more force and are inclined to shatter in spite of their strength"  
  
The prickling was back. Signe rubbed the back of her neck and continued.  
  
"My current hypothesis: it's anyone's guess. I'm meddling with dangerous things here - Dr. Hansen, Signe, PhD"  
  
A gnat buzzed by Signe's ear, causing her to attempt to whack it away. She missed, and instead hit the Petri dish containing sample 34.  
  
"Fuck!" she exclaimed, diving for the small container.  
  
She missed and braced for the shatter, but none was heard. Instead, the dish slowly sank to the floor and sat there innocently, as if nothing had happened at all.  
  
Signe swallowed hard and took a step closer.  
  
The dish did nothing.  
  
She nudged it with her foot.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Even as she lifted the dish back up, nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be happening. Steeling her nerves, Signe placed a hand on the floor and balanced the Petri dish on the back of her hand.  
  
It was almost ordinary, she noted, but she felt that the effort required to keep her hand down was higher than it ought to be. She retrieved a paperclip from her desk and watched in awe as it hovered, completely weightless.  
  
As Signe took a step back, she glanced at the Petri dish. In glaring black ink, the printed label read: "Sample 34; Splice of Premonition/Teleportation"  
  
Coffee long forgotten, Signe got back to work.

* * *

_He's definitely been here before._  
  
 _There's no way to place it, but he_ knows _._  
 _Towering shelves, the scent of paper and dust.  
_  
 _His feet make no noise on the thick carpet, and he can't help but be concerned. Anything could be following him. After all, he hears nothing except the steady thud of his heart in his ears.  
_  
 _"Ethan?"  
_  
 _He almost screams, but stops himself. Slowly, he turns.  
_  
 _It's Tyler, and not Tyler. His face is gaunt and his eyes are weary, as if he hasn't eaten or slept properly in weeks. Ethan reaches for him, but his fingers only pass through Tyler like smoke.  
_  
 _Tyler steps past (through) him and Ethan smells wool and coffee and charcoal.  
_  
 _He turns to follow Tyler, but his tall figure is quickly swallowed up by the towering shelves that line the halls of his dream.  
_  
 _He follows, and the world changes.  
_  
 _Everything blows away, and he's back among the stars.  
_  
 _"Tyler?" he calls, hoping,_ praying _for an answer.  
_  
 _The worlds are spinning towards him and Ethan is frightened. More frightened than he's ever been in his life.  
_  
"Tyler!"  
  
 _Tyler turns, but doesn't see him. His face looks grey in the fading light, eyes reflecting the glow of the crumbling universe.  
_  
 _Ethan reaches for him, but the light engulfs him like an inferno and he simply melts away.  
_  
 _He screams, and everything is swallowed by the blinding light._

* * *

"Ethan, it's two in the morning. You need to sleep"  
  
Ethan shook his head, taking another sip of coffee and refusing to meet Tyler's gaze over the rim of his mug.  
  
The apartment kitchen was dark, lit only by the moon streaked across the countertop.  
  
Tyler leaned back in his chair and glanced at his watch. "You know, I'm not _always_ at the library. If you want to hang out, I can - "  
  
Ethan grumbled something before raising his voice. "I just don't wanna be alone" he admitted.  
  
His companion smiled softly. "It's okay. Go back to sleep and I'll see you - "  
  
"'M fine. I don't want to sleep" Ethan protested weakly.  
  
Tyler sighed and ran a hand through his curls.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Bad dreams"  
  
Ethan replied without hesitation, and Tyler nodded.  
  
"What makes these different?"  
  
Ethan almost laughed.  
  
"Fuck, I wish I knew" he replied, in what was barely a whisper. "But..."  
  
His voice trailed off.  
  
Tyler took a breath and placed a large hand on Ethan's shoulder. Worried hazel eyes met his for a brief moment, and his chest ached.  
  
"Please, Ethan" was all he said.  
  
 _Please tell me._  
  
 _Please help me._  
  
 _Please let me help you._  
  
Ethan didn't meet his eyes as he watched the moon ripple across the surface of his untouched coffee.  
  
"Ty... everything is going to change"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DUUUUUUUUN
> 
> [PS I know ethan and tyler have stated that they are uncomfortable being shipped w/ their friends so expect a mostly platonic relationship and plz don't harass them abt it thx. Don't worry im guilty aswell :)]


	7. UPDATE/ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey loves! This is just an update. I know how disappointing those are, and I'm really sorry about that. Anyway, this story is going to be going on hiatus for a short while while I do a TOTAL rewrite of The Peculiar Adventures of AntiMatter and Nightmare for you all to enjoy.  
  
The plot will barely change. I just think my writing style has evolved since I wrote that story and I think I can do better now, so keep an eye out for the revised chapters as they come.  
  
Last, I want to emphasize that this sequel is NOT being abandoned. The story is already outlined, I just need time to do my original rewrite as well as reevaluate some of the rules of this universe so I can create a more coherent and fully-formed story.  
  
Bear with me! This is going to be worth it, and I hope you are as excited as I am to see where this story is going next.


End file.
